ZK wk Change
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Zutara week day two Change. After some fun with chocolate and popcorn Zuko and Katara need to change clothes.


**Day two, change. I actually wrote this one before day one. I liked this one more. I had a great time writing this especially now that my writtin' muse is back (and just in time for Zutara week!) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own nuffin. (I know it's a double negative so for those of you who like to sue people just for the heck of it, I won't give you a loophole) Avatar and It's character's are not mine. But I do own the idea for this story. finally something i can claim in a disclaimer. I swear these things are just here to make us feel bad about our lives**

**On to my fanfic**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**Popped Corn and Melted Chocolate**

Zuko walked around his beach house looking for something to do. He finished meditating, firebending training with Aang, an impromptu battle with Toph, and helping Sokka to better his usage of his sword. Suki was off somewhere with Toph now and he wondered what they were up to; probably something that would annoy him later. Feeling a bit peckish, Zuko let himself wonder around until he arrived in the kitchen, running into Katara no less. She looked to be mixing something a bowl, and way to preoccupied to notice him getting a quick snack.

"Hey Zuko do you want to help me"?

Maybe not.

"Uh, sure. What are you doing?" He walked further into the kitchen, right behind Katara, but sure to keep a good distance away; he looked over her shoulder.

"I'm making something that my Gran Gran use to make, as a snack. Once in a while, we would get extra shipments with the usual imports like, chocolate and dried corn. One day Gran Gran popped the corn into these little white puffs." She lifted up one for him to see. "Then after she melted the chocolate, she would pour it all over the corn. She'd let it sit for while so the chocolate could have time to harden. It didn't take long but me and Sokka would get so excited that it would seem like it took forever." Zuko had moved to from behind her to her side while she was speaking. He looked to the side and noticed the far away look in eyes. She had a soft smile on her lips as she reminisced in her childhood memories.

"Well enough of my babbling, how about I get you started on another set." She handed him a pot full of already popped corn, a bowl, and a smaller pot of unmelted chocolate. Instead of place the pot on the stove, Zuko heated it up himself. The chocolate melted immediately, which earned a smile from Katara. "I should of asked for your help earlier, this would have been finished a while ago." Katara placed a friendly hand on his shoulder causing him to blush; noticing she blushed too, but did remove her hand right away. Zuko poured the molten chocolate on the popped corn and looked for a spoon.

"What are you looking for?"

"A spoon?" Raising his eyebrow.

"You're supposed to mix it around with your hands."

"Oh, OK I guess."

He placed his hands into the bowl, distributing the chocolate throughout the corn. By the time he was finished the popped corn had chipped into smaller pieces and his hands where covered in chocolate and corn. He felt a little itch on his forehead so he passed the back of his wrist, presumed to be the cleanest place, on it.

"So what should I do now? Ar- are you laughing at me?"

"I- I'm sorry, but you have... some corn on... y- your forehead." What started as a small giggle turned into a laughing fit. Eventually, Zuko joined in, surprising Katara; she stopped a little bit to take in the fact that Zuko was laughing, not a forced or empty, but was honestly and truly laughing. Unexpectedly Zuko reached for the bowl, took out a few pieces of the chocolate covered corn, and stuck them on her forehead. The water bender stood there shocked, Zuko stood there momentarily wondering if he had over stepped his boundaries. That is, until Katara retaliated with some sticky corn of her own.

"Oh you've done it now, you have disrespected the Prince of the Fire Nation, and now you will pay."

"Oh I'm so _scared_." To prove her point she stuck some of the corn on his shirt."

The sticky, chocolaty, popped corny war had officially begun. Corn was stuck here and there, thrown, and placed all over each of the benders body, as well as the floor, counter, and considerably the kitchen in it's entirety. Reaching the last of the corn the two teens stepped back to admire their work. Surveying the newly made over kitchen (and each other), the two sent themselves in a laughing frenzy.

It was around lunch time and the rest of the GAang assembled into the kitchen. They stopped in awe to see that Zuko and Katara where together and _laughing._ Yes Katara had forgiven him, they'd never seen Zuko laugh, let alone with Katara. This was truly a site to behold, especially because not only where they enjoying each others company, but they -including the kitchen- were covered in fluffy white things and what Sokka assured them was chocolate. (Proving it by licking the wall, like he did the cave back in the desert.) The idea of his little sister, and firebending friend covered in chocolate didn't sit well with him, but it appeased him more than what the others where coming up with.

Standing up, Zuko extended a hand for Katara, helping her to her feet. Brushing her self of was pointless so instead, she tried to swallow the last bit of giggles as she explained how she and Zuko ended up the way they did. Finishing the story and apologizing for using up what would have been everyone's snack, Katara excused herself, Zuko following.

"Well... that was fun." Katara said as she and Zuko walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm defiantly not bored any more."

"Then I'm glad I could be of some help. I bet if I stay out of the kitchen for a while, I won't have to make lunch or clean up." Katara's room came up first. She opened the door and stood in the door frame while she talked to Zuko. " You know, when I was in the kitchen I had just put on these clothes, and now I have to go change."

"Sorry."

"No, no don't apologize. I had fun." Biting her lip, with a blush rising, Katara moved forward and gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek. Before she could run into her room Zuko pulled her back and kissed on the lips. She instantly melted into the kiss and pulled him close to deepened the kiss. Zuko was the one to pull back.

"See you at lunch, after we change clothes." He smiled sweetly at her before he closed the door.

"Right, change." she repeated in her room. She had just kissed her former enemy, the one who chased her and her friends around the world, the some one who changed sides and worked his butt off to regain her trust, the one who he kissed her back.

Change was good.

**Thus ends day two I hoped you enjoyed this. This one made me smile**

**Review!**


End file.
